Strange Ends, Unforgettable Beginnings
by Nosaki 'Halfbreed' Shulon
Summary: Its Christmas time, and the weather is begining to change. But, wait, I thought it couldnt happen anymore, not since Second Impact, but niether was this...Thanks to the reviews so far, my first POSTED fan fic, if it sucks, i got better ones on teh way.


**I do not own any of these characters or any rights to them. If someone wants to sue, ask for my address!**

**This is my first Fan Fiction Story. Please, don't kick my ass with flames, bad reviews, or what ever you call them. Well, never mind, really I don't care, go ahead. Thanks for reading anyway!**

**—**Strange Ends, Unforgettable Beginnings**—**

Why was it getting so cold? Its never been this cold before. It hasn't been this cold anywhere on Earth since Second Impact. So, why now? These questions were going through everyone's mind. It had been getting colder and colder for the past few weeks. It just didn't make any sense. It was almost like a true December use to be. Cold, and almost like a winter would feel like. Even one of the world's greatest scientists, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, was puzzled. But in her office at Nerv, she made the discovery that Earth, which had fallen off of its track around the sun during Second Impact, was slowly moving back.

"I'm still a little disbelieving Rits'. But do you think this might mean snow… and on Christmas?" the purple haired Misato asked, following her down a hallway at Nerv. The two good friends were talking about the cold weather. "Yes Misato, I think it might just happen. Weird, huh? Not even I can explain it." Misato poked the scientist saying, "You just can't admit to a miracle can you?" while Ritsuko just make a face at that, Misato laughed. "I'm just kidding Ritsuko. But you are coming to the Christmas party, right? We asked everyone to come." The doctor took the next hallway left saying, "yes Misato I will be there." They went there separate ways, but three teenaged children who overheard this conversation looked at each other and continued their journey home.

"That witch made us invite everyone," the redhead Auska said as they continued their journey outside of Nerv to go to Misato's apartment. "Yes, she did," the mono-toned Rei, replied. She had changed, giving more voiced thoughts, talking, and starting to open up to people. Shinji just couldn't help but admire her even more. He had always noticed how he couldn't help but look at her and think about her, but he had only recently accepted that he liked her, more than a normal liking. "HEY, BAKA!" Shinji jumped about an inch. Auska was glaring at him and Rei was looking at him from behind Auska with the look of some concern. "Are you even paying attention to what you're doing?!" Auska yelled to his face. "Sorry, I…. I… I didn't mean too--" "Oh forget it. Lets just go on home."

As they all three made it to Misato's apartment, Rei and Shinji noticed something. "Rei?" "Yes, Shinji?" "Do you see what see something outside that's…. well…. odd?" She took a look again to confirm for her self and said, "Yes, Shinji, I see it too. Is it…?" Just then Auska exclaimed, " I don't believe it! It's snowing!!" And it was. It had begun to snow, for the first time in 15 years. After marveling at this event for a few minutes, they went inside of the apartment and began to finish preparing for the party. Rei finished with the lights and some garland, Shinji was in the Kitchen preparing the meal, and Auska was checking a few other things. Auska had changed a lot too, Shinji thought, she has been a lot nicer, to him, and to Rei, which was an accomplishment on its own. It was then that Auska told Rei that she would finish with the garland. "Are you sure Auska?" "Of course I'm sure, why would I be asking otherwise. Go and spend time with you're crush" Rei almost blushed at this comment but said, "I am not sure why you say that about Shinji, but I will go and help him. Thank you." And she turned, (blushed), and went to help Shinji in the Kitchen. Then Auska pulled out her little surprise and hung it in the center of the garland.

The decorations were done, Misato was home, and the food was ready. The guest started arriving; Toji and Kensuke, shortly followed by Hikari; and much to the delight of the rivaling Auska and Misato, Kaji came, followed by Ritsuko, who arrived just before the door closed behind the fighting girls; and at different times, the bridge bunnies, Maya, Myoko, and Aoba, each in their own festive clothing, though in no comparison to Misato's, which consisted of a red dress, tight at the top, and, as only Misato could be, very seductive. Once everyone they had invited had arrived, or at least everyone they knew would actually come, which didn't include the Commander of Nerv, Gendo Ikari and his second-in-command Fuyutsuki. They all sat down to eat, everyone blown away, as usual at how good Shinji's cooking was. Conversations began to fill the room, Kaji fighting off Auska and trying to flirt with Misato, Toji and Kensuke talking and every now and then watching Misato with extreme awe, while Hikari shook her head every time she saw them while talking with Auska and Maya, Myoko and Aoba talking about music and games for Aoba's new game counsel, which left Shinji and Rei. They were sitting next to each other, both trying to eat contently, while talking in small, quiet conversations. All the while, they avoided each others eyes. Rei was struggling keeping a blush down when she found herself looking at him, especially when their eyes met, and when they did, Shinji started to get lost in her deep, crimson eyes which always seemed as though they could see his very own soul.

Finally, dinner ended as quickly as it had begun. Everyone began to help clean up, and it got done surprisingly fast, and they all went to the living room while Rei, Auska and Shinji got the ice cream cake dessert, also made by Shinji. While they ate the cake, they were all eyeing the presents under the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. They had all brought their presents for each other earlier in the week so that they wouldn't have to worry about them later. When they had all finished, they began to hand out the presents. Everyone had at least one present, almost one present from everyone else. Everyone was happy and enjoying themselves. Even though they lived in such chaos, they found this moment of peace.

The party was still young, and everyone was lost in their own conversations. Little to anyone's notice, one person had gone outside to the balcony, which was now covered in the snow that was still falling and had covered most of Tokyo 3. Shinji was struggling with himself. He was having to tell himself to calm down. –Come on, Shinji get a hold on yourself. You said you weren't going to run away, and you are _not _going to start now. One step at a time. Just give her the present. Then, you can tell her. You have to tell her, you just _have _to.- "You have to," he said in a whisper, not knowing someone was there to hear him.

Rei had been talking with Auska and Maya, who was trying to get Hikari to talk with Toji. It was then that Rei noticed Shinji outside. She had a present for him, but she was scared to give it to him, but she didn't know why, and nor did she know someone knew she had bought it. "Rei, you need to give it to him." Rei turned to see Maya, Auska talking with Hikari. She looked at Maya puzzled and began to ask, "How did you-" " I was in the store when you bought it. I already had a feeling about you two," the young technician said. Rei thought for a moment before standing up. She looked at Maya and she just smiled and said, "Don't worry, you can do it." With that, Rei went out onto the balcony, unnoticed by the boy already out there.

When she heard him say, You have to, she spoke to him. "You have to, what, Shinji?" Shinji jumped a little and turned to see the one that was on his mind. "O-oh Rei, I-uh, I didn't realize you were out here." Rei went to stand next to him and said, "Shinji, I… I have a question for you." Shinji was nervous, but he said, "What is it Rei?" "Shinji," She said, looking at him, "I have had a feeling I haven't been able to describe for sometime. But, only recently, have I found an explanation. Have you had this experience before?" Shinji thought. Of course he did. It was when he had finally admitted to himself that he had a reason to fight like they have, a purpose. It was when he had admitted that he liked Rei. No, no he loved her. He had no more doubt about that.

As he thought of this, he lightly squeezed the parcel in his hands. Now was the time to do it. He looked at her, looked her in the eyes, those enchanting eyes, and said, "Yes, Rei, I have. As a matter of fact, I have just now realized something else about it." Rei was blushing, she knew it, and she was about to show him her present. "Then… then you understand…. understand me?" she brought her present up to him. "Yes, I … I think I do. And I hope that you can understand me." And with that, he brought out his own present. They exchanged gifts and opened them. They were both blown away with each others gifts. Shinji's gift was a necklace that had an image of a long sword hanging from it by the handle. Rei's gift was a necklace as well, except it had an image of a blue rose inside of in ice like shape. They both put their gifts on, and looked at each other wearing the gifts they had gotten for each other.

Then, they looked at each other, into each others eyes, and they saw what they both felt for each other. A deep, caring, true love. Something they had both craved for so long, and they found it in each other. They slowly began to move towards each other. When they were barely an inch away, Shinji whispered to her, "I love you, Rei. And I know I always will." A tear fell down her cheek. Rei then said, closing her eyes, "And I love you… my Shinji." And with that, Shinji closed his eyes, and they felt their lips touch. It was a feeling none of them could describe with words. It was perfect. And, they knew, it was real.

After what seemed like eternity, they came out of their own world, and opened their eyes staring at each other. Then, they finally heard what had been going on since they had began to kiss. Cheers, and clapping hands. They turned to see everyone else watching them, and applauding them. They turned to each other and smiled, and the walked hand in hand, back inside, to their friends… no their family, and the rest of their lives... together.

written by: Shulon 'HalfBreed' Farr


End file.
